Kennith Kennithson (Fanon)
Kenneth Kennethson is Dan's Sim in [https://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_Wiki The Sims]'' game franchise. Originally created for Nerd³ Plays... The Sims 3, as the main playable character, Kenneth has become a popular recurring character on the channel, appearing in several videos, as well as having two series based around him: Nerd³'s Month of... The Sims 3 and Nerd³ Completes... The Sims 3. Early Life Kenneth Kennethson was the son of a mentally unstable, obese single woman. She dreamed of having loads of pets, but she couldn't get any, so had loads of children with the hopes of forcing them to dress up as, and behave like, pets. Fortunately, she died after choking to death on a pork pie before this plan could take place. Kenneth and his siblings were relocated to various orphanages, where they remained until they were old enough to move out. In ''Nerd³ Plays... The Sims 3 Kenneth's first appearance on the channel was in a Nerd³ plays of The Sims 3. In this episode Kenneth himself was created, he illegally built a bungalow on the beach and he purchased his long-time companion and tormentor Batman. He got a job in the science career with the dream of becoming a "Creature-Robot Cross Breeder" one day. As Kenneth was preparing to go to bed after his first day, his house was broken into by a burglar. Although the burglar was caught, this sparked Kenneth's hatred of all other Sims. In Nerd³'s Month of... The Sims 3 A few weeks after the Nerd³ Plays video, Kenneth appeared in his first series, Nerd³'s Month of... The Sims 3. Kennith had several misfortunes and adventures throughout the series: * After competing in, and losing, an eating competition, policeman "Hank Goddard" parked his car inside Kenneth's car. Enraged, Kenneth decided the culprit was local millionaire Nick Alto. Kenneth shouted at and slapped Nick, who proceeded to beat Kenneth up. Kenneth declared Nick his arch-nemesis, and went home. * Kenneth was scouring the local park for a baby, in the hopes of stealing candy from it. He came across Sam Sekemoto, but before he could steal Sam's candy, the baby dissolved before Kenneth's very eyes. Horrified, Kenneth talked to Sam's unconcerned grandmother for an explanation. Kenneth then became enraged at her, declared her a nemesis, and went home. * Annoyed that he wasn't making enough money from his job, Kenneth hatched a plan to stand in the middle of the road so he can be hit by a car - committing insurance fraud. He was disappointed that all the cars went through him. * A teenager, Michael Bachelor, began repeatedly doing his homework on Kenneth's property. This angered Kenneth so much that he began plotting ways to kill everyone in the town. His anger was intensified when he noticed Mortimer Goth, the young heir to the Goth Family fortune, playing in his garden. He imprisoned Mortimer in a glass box, declaring the boy his pet. The finale of the series saw Kenneth reveal his scheme to kill all the Sims. He invited everyone he had met in the series to his house for a party but, like Mortimer before them, imprisoned them all in a huge glass box, with the intention of burning them all alive. Kenneth, however, soon discovered that his plan was a failure due to several people bringing fire extinguishers with them, for some reason. Kenneth then decided to drown them instead. He made the room into a giant pool, and successfully drowned 3 people. At this moment, policeman Hank Goddard, who was late to the party, arrived in his uniform. Kenneth believed Hank was here to arrest him and, in a panic, smashed down the wall of his bathroom and ran for it. He climbed a hill, and found the main road. He fled to Mexico, where he started a new life. In Nerd³ The Road Trip! Euro Truck Simulator 2 Kenneth next appeared in the first Nerd³ Road Trip, being briefly mentioned by Dan. Having returned from Mexico, Kenneth moved to Aberdeen and became employed in the trucking company "Nerd Haul". Kenneth became the CEO of Nerd Haul after the previous owner never returned from a trip to Bratislava. Unfortunately, Kenneth ran the company out of business in a few weeks and lost everything. He used the last of the company's money to travel back to Mexico. The Old CEO of Nerd Haul apparently was never heard from again but some say his ghost remains driving around Western Slovakia. ''Nerd³ Challenges - 3 Day Baby - The Sims'' Kenneth's next appearance was in a challenge video, where Dan challenged himself to get married and have a baby within 3 days. This is the furthest we have seen in the timeline of Kenneth's life, as The Sims is set 25 years after The Sims 3. 25 years after Kenneth left Sunset Valley, he moved into the town of PleasantView. He found work as a medical technician and moved into a small house. Shortly after, Kenneth met the beautiful Bella Goth. After a few days of flirting, Kenneth proposed to her, and they got married. 3 days later, Kenneth and Bella had their baby - a daughter named Kml,sxcdzkldxcsk,ldcxs,fcd Kennethson, or Baby Kml for short. Shortly after, Kenneth discovered that Bella was still married to her first husband - Mortimer Goth, and the couple already had 2 children. Kenneth then quickly packed his bags, and went back to Mexico yet again. Nerd³ Completes... The Sims 3 Kenneth returned with his own series, Nerd³ Completes... The Sims 3, in 2017. Several things have happened to Kenneth since we last saw him: * He has fled to Mexico on 27 separate occasions. * He has had several odd jobs, including putting the names in the envelopes at The Oscars. * He has acquired a pet cat, Kim Cat, who he has a rocky relationship with. One time in Mexico he met up with an Australian warlord, Mr. Foster. There was a fracas in a bar, and Kenneth almost smashed a bottle on Foster's head. In return for the warlord not killing him, Kenneth was given a life-debt to Foster. Shortly after leaving his most recent job, putting names in the envelopes at The Oscars, Foster cashed in his life-debt: Kenneth was to look after Foster's 7 babies all at once. Although terrified, due to hating any and all children, at the back of his mind Kenneth wondered if this would be the thing that finally changed him, that stopped him from being evil, and would allow him to become a normal member of society. Kenneth bought a flat in the town of Bridgewater. He spent the first day moving all 7 babies from the street into the actual flat, encountering enemies such as pedophile llamas on the way. He got a job in the business career and made a small room for himself in the flat before firing the babysitter he had only hired earlier that day, due to the babysitter trying to sell one of the babies on the street corner. After a full week of enduring the babies, Kennith had finally raised them all to childhood. Kennith took a moment to admire his work before deciding that his debt was paid, and that the kids were at an age where they could fend for themselves. He then fled to Mexico for the 28th time. Later Life At some point in his future, Kenneth traveled into space, where he discovered an uninhabited planet. He imaginatively named this planet "Kennethson." Over the next several hundred million years, micro-organisms would grow into life, which would eventually evolve into the sentient life forms known as The Tzaboohaboo. The Tzaboohaboo would, over the next million years, form tribes, build cities and travel into space - going on to enslave and conquer the entire universe. Category:Fan-Fiction